<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что мы будем делать? by Le_Cygne8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992583">Что мы будем делать?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8'>Le_Cygne8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Realism, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В игру вступают: взрослый злодей, мёртвый детектив, целеустремлённый ребёнок и, конечно, охотник на призраков. Но, сложись иначе, все четверо могли стать друг другу семьёй.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что мы будем делать?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Мистическая модерн!ау</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дофламинго рухнул на кровать, раскинув руки и сипло дыша. Вслед ему жалобно заскрипели пружины. А от двери почти сразу зашаркали мелко и деловито — и, наконец, совсем тоненько вновь заскрипела кровать, а Ло умостился рядом с Дофламинго, сел под руку, пнул ботинками прямиком в рёбра.</p>
<p>— На. — И Ло засунул ему в рот леденец. Деревянная палочка осталась торчать под носом Дофламинго то ли глупо, то ли укоризненно. Но зато спустя буквально минуту тот начал успокаиваться: жилки, бьющиеся на висках, и мышцы, бугрящие шею, больше не выделялись так яростно.</p>
<p>— Неотравленный. И успокоительного огромная доза. В остальном, наш классический семейный рецепт. Наслаждайся… пока можешь. — Дофламинго утомлённо вздохнул, конечно, он знал продолжение, менялись только детали. — Когда-нибудь потом я обязательно отравлю тебя и вырежу сердце. Оно же такое огромное, мне наверняка понадобится особая ёмкость. Закажу заранее.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, а.</p>
<p>— Голос вернулся, видишь, действует!</p>
<p>— Давай проясним: ты меня лечишь или пытаешься убить?</p>
<p>— Продлеваю твои страдания. </p>
<p>— С этим и без тебя отлично справляются, как видишь.</p>
<p>Ло пнул его ещё раз и сердито засопел. Дофламинго хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— Когда не знаешь, плакать или смеяться — улыбайся, смейся, усмехайся. Тоже семейный рецепт. Проверенный. </p>
<p>— Кора-сану не помог. И тебе не особо. Красная улыбка, злой смех, а толку-то?</p>
<p>— Нашёл первый недостаток у моего ненаглядного братика?</p>
<p>Ло посмотрел на Дофламинго очень серьёзно. </p>
<p>— Сто первый. Или тысяча первый. Но ты! Это ты убил его!</p>
<p>— Думаешь, если хорошенько раскаюсь, наша проблема исчезнет?</p>
<p>— Попробуй!</p>
<p>Дофламинго захохотал, закашлялся, наконец выплюнул деревянную палочку от леденца и сел на кровати. Потрепав Ло по голове, он сказал тише:</p>
<p>— Я пробовал, Ло, пробовал. </p>
<p>Неловкую тишину прервал грохот. В дальнем крыле Детка Пять била посуду — похоже, из гранатомёта — и за что-то оправдывалась перед Кора-саном, крича и плача. </p>
<p>Хотя крик и слёзы, конечно, можно было только додумать: семья Дофламинго облегчённо вздохнула, когда Детка сменила коллекционные револьверы на оружие куда мощнее — оно лучше заглушало её же причитания, когда она выпускала очередной заряд. Дофламинго не любил нытья.</p>
<p>Но вообще-то, это всё никому не помогало: ни признание вины, ни ругань до потери голоса, ни выстрелы, поражающие лишь воздух да их роскошный особняк. </p>
<p>Ло тоже пробовал покаяться. Хоть в чём-нибудь. Хоть в том, что однажды вообще явился на порог дома семьи Донкихот. Или, например, что привязался к обоим братьям, они к нему, и счётчик жизни Кора-сана побежал с немыслимой скоростью. Может, конечно, дело было и не в Ло, а в том что его драгоценный Кора-сан работал на полицию и шпионил за Дофламинго, но всё вскрылось, когда оба брата искали для него лекарство. Искали способ, чтобы подобранный ребёнок больше не умирал. Что ж, Ло был жив, но Кора-сан умер и застрял на грани между жизнью и смертью. Это причиняло такую боль, что казалось, будто и Ло оставался где-то между, внутренне умирал каждую секунду.</p>
<p>Ло даже сходил украдкой в заброшенный храм неподалёку и долго молился за упокоение души Кора-сана и отпущение его грехов. Слова он помнил наизусть, но всё равно сверялся с измятой, пожелтевшей от времени страницей молитвенника — тот был надёжнее слов, в нём написанных, был из далёкого прошлого, когда улыбающаяся сестра обещала ему спасение и совала молитвенник во внутренний карман его курточки. Сестра не спаслась, и другие дети, и город. И, главное, родители с сестрёнкой не спаслись — всё, что на самом деле имело для него значение. А он и эта бесполезная книжечка — да, выжили. </p>
<p>Как считал Ло, спасся он для мести, и как ни странно, смерть Кора-сана мало что изменила — отомстить миру, отомстить Дофламинго. Только всё не сейчас, а в будущем, раз уж благодаря новому лекарству он больше не умирал, а ребёнком пока оставался. Такого не примут на работу, такой не сможет сам раздобыть достаточно денег. Дофламинго его кормил, обучал и покупал ценное лекарство (на самом деле, купил он учёных-экспериментаторов и завод, где это лекарство теперь производили). Дофламинго никуда его не отпускал: ловил на попытках побега первых раз семнадцать, а потом однажды, за семейным ужином, просто демонстративно встал, молча ушёл, а вернувшись, заявил, что распахнул двери особняка, и приказал её никому не закрывать. И так противно усмехнулся Ло, что тот его отлично понял и лишь оскалился в ответ. Совсем немного лет, и он выйдет. Это сейчас уйти и вернуться — самому! — было бы ударом по гордости и несмываемым пятном. Этих пятен и так уже было много, поэтому он упрямо носил свою пятнистую шапку — помнить о грядущей мести. </p>
<p>Кора-сан же, мёртвый-и-оживший, которого словно бы заклинило — поговорить с ним нормально Ло не удавалось, достал наставлениями и указаниями хуже, чем Дофламинго. С этим было нужно что-то делать. Но Ло был человеком и с потусторонним миром договариваться не умел.</p>
<p>В храм Ло пришёл с глупой надеждой «а вдруг сработает», но, наверное, в заброшенный только злые духи и заходили, а в действующий — он не зашёл бы и сам. Когда он вернулся и уснул — приснились новые кошмары. В них Дофламинго улыбался Ло, показывал пальцем на своего брата, и Ло стрелял. </p>
<p>Крови Ло не боялся — что в реальности, что в снах, но дикий испуг охватывал, когда раз за разом во снах неумолимо повторялись кадры: красное расцвечивает белую рубашку, помада растёрта до щёк, улыбка размыта смертью, взгляд застывает — и мир бледнеет. </p>
<p>Мир теряет цвет, чувство, смысл существования, бледнеет весь, вместе с Кора-саном, и Ло, и Дофламинго, даже снег теперь падает ненастоящий, какой-то полупрозрачный, искусственный. Затем красные мёртвые губы вдруг приходят в движение, лёгкая полуулыбка, вздох. Росинант Донкихот из плоти и крови растерянно садится на снег. А Ло и Дофламинго — всё бледнее и прозрачнее, истончаются, исчезают, проходят ветром сквозь пальцы единственного живого — Росинанта. И всё начинается сначала: Ло существует, и Дофламинго тоже, Дофламинго приказывает — и Ло стреляет. Снова падает ненастоящий снег, губы красные и рубашка тоже, вздох воскресшего.</p>
<p>Но Ло не стрелял. Не смог бы. Только если бы от злости в самого Дофламинго — у Ло дрожала бы рука, как, наверное, дрожала и у Кора-сана, но в отличие от него он бы правда нажал на курок. Если бы револьвер не был таким тяжёлым, если бы Дофламинго не был таким сильным, а дорогой Кора-сан не запер его подальше от жестокости мира в деревянном ящике. </p>
<p>В реальности, в тот злополучный день, Ло разве что вырвался из укрытия, наплевав на всё и абсолютно не соображая. Он плакал и обнимал умирающего, долго захлёбывающегося кровью Кора-сана. Дофламинго стоял рядом и молчал. Ло не думал, но в этот момент терял обоих: и Кора-сана, и Дофламинго. Первого, потому что умирал, второго, потому что убил.</p>
<p>А Кора-сан смотрел тогда только на Ло, правда-правда. А потом умер: перевёл взгляд в последний миг на брата, открыл рот, будто собрался что-то сказать — снежинки легко ложились на красную размазанную помаду, на язык — и замер. Казалось, насовсем.</p>
<p>Ло плохо помнил, что было сразу после этого. Мир застилали злые слёзы — смешались в одно розовые перья и снег, тело Кора-сана отдалялось всё скорее. Кажется, он кричал — но все звуки заглушали шуба и снегопад; Дофламинго не церемонился, неся его под мышкой. </p>
<p>Но Ло отчётливо помнил, когда всё это закончилось. Сквозь пелену из слёз и перьев, сквозь истерику прорвался родной голос. Голос, слышать который было его личной привилегией (ну и полицейских по настоящей работе Кора-сана). </p>
<p>«Так вот, я не договорил…». </p>
<p>И вот уже больше двух недель призрак Росинант Донкихот договаривал и всё ещё не закончил. Речь его была то тихая и спокойная, чуть ли не ласковая и мечтательная, то громкая и гневная. Слова могли казаться бессвязным глупым бредом, но всякий раз хладнокровно били по больным точкам. Досталось всем. И достало всех, даже Ло, даже когда Кора-сан укорял Дофламинго, что тот держит Ло в неволе, а Дофламинго рычал, что чёрта с два он его отпустит, а ты, дорогой предатель, вали на все четыре стороны. </p>
<p>Ло больше не мог стыдиться желания: пусть Кора-сан как можно скорее окажется на небесах, оденется в белоснежное, отрастит красивые крылья, передаст привет его родителям и обнимет за него сестрёнку. Лучше так. Любимый голос в ненавистном доме звучал невыносимо: звучал виной, слабостью и невезением Ло, которых было не отменить, не исправить. А уж Дофламинго за Кора-сана (и за себя) он отомстит сам.</p>
<p>— Ло, ты правда думаешь, что ботинком проковыряешь дыру в моих рёбрах?</p>
<p>— Я попытаюсь. А вот если взять скальпель…</p>
<p>— Скальпель пока только на занятиях с учителем, а дальше посмотрим на твои успехи.</p>
<p>Ло вздохнул и промолчал. Он сегодня не просто так пришёл к Дофламинго — да ещё и с не отравленным лекарством в качестве подношения. Голос-то Дофламинго срывал теперь каждый день.</p>
<p>— Что мы будем делать? — всё-таки решился Ло.</p>
<p>Дофламинго ухмылялся теперь самодовольно. Да, Ло и правда сказал вслух «мы». Если этого достаточно, чтобы Дофламинго поделился с ним планами, то гордость Ло переживёт.</p>
<p>— Мы, — с удовольствием выделив слово, произнёс Дофламинго, — делать ничего не будем. Оставим это на Крокодайла.</p>
<p>— Это тот тип, который… — Ло попытался подобрать слова, но не смог. Он раньше не знал имени того человека, но сейчас безотчётно понимал: речь про него. Но звать его было бы слишком жестоким решением. Даже для Дофламинго, ведь правда?</p>
<p>— Да, это тот самый тип, который женился бы на моём брате, позволяй это законы. </p>
<p>— Но что он сделает-то? Попытается тебя убить, и тогда призрак Кора-сана спокойно улетит на небеса?</p>
<p>— К несчастью Крокодайла, он лучший среди профессиональных охотников на нечисть. — Дофламинго смотрел на Ло с весёлым интересом: — И ты что, правда беспокоишься за мою жизнь?</p>
<p>Ло поперхнулся воздухом, но ответил:</p>
<p>— Тебя убью только я.</p>
<p>Дофламинго довольно потрепал его по голове.</p>
<p>***<br/>Ло не знал, как Крокодайл не убил Дофламинго. Впрочем, он не знал, и о чём они вдвоём беседовали, закрывшись в кабинете. Ло с Деткой Пять пытались подслушать, но будто бы случайно проходивший мимо Требол за шиворот оттащил обоих от двери и читал им нотации в другой комнате. Как будто им не хватало нотаций от призрака Кора-сана. Который, кстати, куда-то исчез, стоило Крокодайлу переступить порог особняка. А им пришлось слушать противный голос Требола до тех пор, пока их не спас Дофламинго. Он заглянул и позвал Ло:</p>
<p>— Крокодайл хочет на тебя посмотреть.</p>
<p>Детка Пять, улучив момент, проскользнула мимо Дофламинго и скрылась от Требола. Тот вообще-то выглядел, как будто тоже хотел и подслушать, и чтобы его пригласили на разговор с Крокодайлом.</p>
<p>Разумеется, они не понравились друг другу с первого взгляда. Мрачный Крокодайл смотрел на Ло цепко, но скучающе и разочарованно, разве что вслух не произнося чего-то вроде: «И за это недоразумение Роси отдал жизнь?».</p>
<p>За то, что Крокодайл слишком интимно звал Кора-сана «Роси», он не понравился Ло потом. А сначала: за то, что Крокодайл отсутствовал в городе, когда Кора-сан проворачивал авантюру с лекарством — потому что увидев его, Ло первым делом глупо подумал, что будь Крокодайл тогда рядом, всё бы обошлось. Он выглядел как человек, который не любит шутить и способен удержать любую ситуацию под контролем. Возможно, даже Кора-сана мог бы? Но не смог. За это Ло хотел его ненавидеть. И шрамов для красивого человека на нём было слишком много. Тут уж Ло понял, что придирается, и для опасного человека шрамов на Крокодайле в самый раз. Но если дело в опасности, а не красоте, тогда почему мёртв Кора-сан и на Дофламинго сейчас ни царапины?</p>
<p>Крокодайлу, похоже, не было дела до душевных терзаний Ло. Он взял его за подбородок и снова пристально посмотрел в глаза. Ло потерял сознание.</p>
<p>Очнувшись и пока не открывая глаз, он услышал, как этот Крокодайл, казавшийся ему холодным и сдержанным, чуть ли не рычит:</p>
<p>— Да всё в порядке с твоим мальчиком, Доффи! Вот-вот очнётся. Я обязан был проверить. И теперь точно могу сказать: он не умирает, но смерть Роси тут ни при чём.</p>
<p>— Дело правда только в том лекарстве?</p>
<p>— Да, и успокойся уже. Призрак Роси и жизнь Ло не связаны. Иначе, — голос Крокодайла стал ниже, — твой Ло сейчас не притворялся бы, что без сознания, а был бы мёртв. Я бы провёл ритуал, который отменяет обмен. Но обмена не было. Так что, — в голосе зазвучала горечь, предложение так и не было закончено.</p>
<p>— Значит, не было… — Ло открыл глаза: Дофламинго держал Крокодайла за шею и выглядел задумчивым. — Знаешь, я тебе верю только потому, что ты заинтересованное лицо. Самое заинтересованное. А Ло, — он повернулся к нему и бегло осмотрел, будто бы от обморока с Ло могло что-то приключиться, — и правда жив. </p>
<p>— Ты можешь попробовать не дать Ло лекарства и проверить, как быстро ему станет хуже. А ты, мальчик, — Крокодайл кивнул Ло, — можешь попробовать синтезировать его самостоятельно, как достаточно подрастёшь.</p>
<p>Крокодайл растирал шею и отстранённо рассматривал Дофламинго и Ло.</p>
<p>— Провожу Роси в другой мир. Может, там он будет чуть счастливее, чем с вами. Прощаться не надо.</p>
<p>Дверь хлопнула.</p>
<p>— Какой-то он слишком спокойный, — буркнул Ло обиженно.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, он должен был разрыдаться? — поинтересовался Дофламинго и непонятным жестом потёр грудь.</p>
<p>О, понятным. Сильно ли его поранил Крокодайл? Ло подозрительно сощурился:<br/>— Тебя что, лечить теперь надо? </p>
<p>Дофламинго захохотал.</p>
<p>— Сразу и не понял, да? Но лучше бы ты мог вылечить мой бизнес. Крокодайл разорвал все наши сделки. И кто знает, что придумает ещё. Но, — Дофламинго стал серьёзен, — тебя это вряд ли коснётся. Кажется, он правда уважает желание Роси сохранить твою жизнь. А ведь отличная мне месть была бы, как думаешь?</p>
<p>Ло бы лучше порадовался проблемам Дофламинго с бизнесом, чем размышлял, насколько ему дорог, но в этот момент в его голове голосом Крокодайла зазвучало: «Приходи в свой заброшенный храм как сможешь». Ло похолодел. Крокодайл всё-таки жаждет его смерти? Или обмен возможен? Ло жадно посмотрел за дверь. Крокодайл ушёл, но его ведь ещё можно нагнать.</p>
<p>Закрытая дверь манила. Он обязан. </p>
<p>— Да иди уже, — фыркнул Дофламинго. — Прощайся с моим братом. Но лучше смотри издалека. Крокодайл не любит, когда ему лезут под руку, ещё проклятие схватишь. Он куда сильнее и способнее, чем обычный охотник на призраков. Не забывай про это.</p>
<p>— А ты? — растерялся Ло.</p>
<p>— А я не мазохист. И ещё раз смотреть, как Роси умирает, не намерен. Иди. </p>
<p>Сам Дофламинго прошёл к окну и закурил.</p>
<p>Ло ещё пару мгновений поразглядывал его напряжённую спину и помчался наконец за Крокодайлом.</p>
<p>***<br/>В храм он успел раньше Крокодайла и спрятался за колонну прежде чем услышал в голове: «Спрячься и не мешай». Возможно, его не собираются убивать, раз приказали не мешаться.</p>
<p>За Крокодайлом в храм будто солнце зашло. Ло проморгался и понял: это Кора-сан, который почему-то неистово сиял. Вот так и уходят на небеса?</p>
<p>А потом Крокодайл достал из-под пальто какой-то серебряный сосуд и плеснул из него на пол. Крокодайл гортанно говорил на неизвестном наречии — и жидкость, похожая на с чем-то смешанную кровь, растекалась кругом и образовывала символ за символом. Это завораживало и пугало. </p>
<p>Особенно пугало: потому что в какой-то момент напева призрак Кора-сана шагнул в самый центр круга и его сияние заметалось, как в клетке. Очертания Кора-сана стали плотнее и налились багрянцем, а свет обратился снегом, идущим только в кругу и исчезающим до касания начертанных красным знаков.</p>
<p>Крокодайл наконец замолчал. </p>
<p>Призрак Кора-сана шагнул к самой границе круга и спросил совершенно нормальным голосом, словно и был настоящим здравомыслящим Кора-саном:</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, Кроки. Всё получилось, Доффи поверил?</p>
<p>— Да. И мальчик не бессмертный. Он, как и любой другой, может погибнуть от чего угодно. Но умереть от болезни не сможет.</p>
<p>— Лекарство.</p>
<p>— Сработало, — Крокодайл кивнул. — У тебя получилось: выглядит всё достоверно. Осталось завершить ритуал.</p>
<p>— Я готов. — Кора-сан улыбался. — Ты даже не скажешь, что я опять втягиваю тебя в безумства?</p>
<p>— В тщательно обдуманные безумства, — уточнил Крокодайл и что-то протянул ему на ладони. — Всегда.</p>
<p>— Да, — согласился Кора-сан. — Всегда.</p>
<p>На границе летящего снега их руки соприкоснулись. Что-то, похожее на мелкие и сияющие красным то ли камушки, то ли плоды, оказалось у Кора-сана. Он медленно ел одну, другую (наверное, всё-таки ягоду), смотря на Крокодайла и не замечая Ло, который подошёл поближе и спрятался за другую колонну, потому что с прежнего места ему было не видно.</p>
<p>В пространстве круга заметались серебристые молнии, мешаясь со снегом. «Так не бывает», — неожиданно подумал Ло. Может, он тогда потерял сознание в кабинете и до сих пор не очнулся?</p>
<p>«Так не бывает», — думал Ло, а вот Кора-сан, похоже, не думал вовсе, шагнул на самую границу круга, притянул к себе Крокодайла, словно был во плоти, и поцеловал. Серебристые молнии совсем взбесились. Кора-сан и Крокодайл стояли на границе круга и всё целовались, когда вдруг исчез снег, и молодые зелёные побеги стремительно проросли сквозь плиты храма, сплели на мгновение обоих в кокон и в следующее мгновение отбросили — Кора-сана в круг, Крокодайла за его границы.</p>
<p>— Ты навестишь меня?</p>
<p>— Конечно, — Крокодайл кивнул, поднимаясь с пола.</p>
<p>Кора-сан счастливо улыбался. Ло показалось, что Кора-сан и его видит из-за колонны. Это прощальная улыбка для них двоих? Всё заканчивается?</p>
<p>— До встречи, — помахал им рукой Кора-сан.</p>
<p>В этот же момент Крокодайл в голове Ло приказал повторить за ним: «Свидетельствую смерть, свидетельствую жизнь». Ло прошептал онемевшими губами. Как только он произнёс последнее слово, его ослепила серебристая вспышка. Когда Ло смог проморгаться, оказалось, что круг пуст. Крокодайл ещё тёр глаза. Наверное, потому что стоял куда ближе к вспышке, к Кора-сану. Которого больше нет? Ло подбежал. А Крокодайл успел поймать его за шиворот, не пуская в круг:</p>
<p>— Тихо, тихо. С Роси, насколько это возможно, всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Крокодайл отпустил Ло и сам медленно протянул руку в круг. Тут-то Ло и заметил, что Кора-сан исчез не бесследно. Крокодайл из круга забрал цветы, и красные линии и узоры круга растворились, оставляя лишь чистую поверхность плит.</p>
<p>Шесть белых лепестков, жёлтая сердцевина, длинный стебель. Ло знал этот цветок — нарцисс, сладко-дурманящий, ядовитый. Наверное, Крокодайл знал что-то ещё, потому что облегчённо выдохнул: </p>
<p>— Вот теперь всё получилось. Ритуал закончен. Спасибо, Ло.</p>
<p>Ло считал, что не время для благодарностей — время вопросов и допросов. Вообще Ло всегда гордился своей выдержкой и разумностью, но сейчас почему-то на одном дыхании и без пауз сказал:</p>
<p>— Без ритуала лекарство не сработало бы? Когда Кора-сан умер, вы на самом деле были в городе и поэтому он стал призраком? Что с ним теперь? Как вы сможете его навестить? А я смогу его навестить? А почему «до встречи», Кора-сан ещё вернётся?</p>
<p>Крокодайл посмотрел на него устало.</p>
<p>— Как хорошо, что ты тогда вырвался из укрытия и теперь останешься с Дофламинго.</p>
<p>— А если бы, — Ло подавился новым вопросом и ужасающей догадкой.</p>
<p>— Я бы забрал тебя, — усмехнулся Крокодайл. — Но раз уж ты не сбежал, до совершеннолетия ты по всем законам наслаждаешься опекунством Дофламинго.</p>
<p>— Да нужны вы мне! — возмутился Ло. — Но я должен знать, насколько обязан жизнью Кора-сану и что тут произошло вообще.</p>
<p>— Если я буду рассказывать тебе всё, мы не выйдем из храма до весны. Но ты правда обязан, Ло: обязан знать, что произошло. Обмен был не жизнь на жизнь, мы ещё не настолько сошли с ума: только смерть Роси на действенность твоего лекарства. И ничего о посмертии, конечно, — Крокодайл усмехнулся. Но усмешка выглядела болезненной. Крокодайл вообще выглядел усталым, как будто только теперь принял смерть Кора-сана. Или его вымотал ритуал? Или ему не нравилось решение Кора-сана? Впрочем, Ло оно тоже не нравилось. А между тем они сидели тут вдвоём и разговаривали. Ло немного успокоился.</p>
<p>— Ты должен знать, — продолжил Крокодайл, — что Дофламинго никому и ничему не верит до конца. Он будет экспериментировать — не дай ему понять, что пока ты принимаешь то лекарство, тебя не берут вообще никакие болезни. Роси выбрал наиболее перспективную из незаконных лабораторий и подстроил факты, что учёные совершили прорыв. Никакого прорыва не было и никому другому оно не поможет, — Крокодайл хмыкнул, — впрочем, ты же будущий доктор? Может, получится создать. Тебе даже не нужны подопытные, можно проверять всё на себе.</p>
<p>— Что с возможностью прийти к Кора-сану? — спросил Ло тихо.</p>
<p>— Я могу, потому что мне хватит сил и знаний. Ты ведь понял, что я не охотник на призраков. Обычно я заключаю сделки между миром живых и миром потусторонним, а уж как это выглядит со стороны — не суть важно. </p>
<p>— А я?</p>
<p>Крокодайл посмотрел на него испытующе.</p>
<p>— Наверное, ты сможешь прийти к своему Кора-сану. Потому что родился Ди, а вы вечно шляетесь между живых и мёртвых, словно так и надо.</p>
<p>— Что делать? — Ло начал просчитывать варианты, при которых он всё-таки уходит от Дофламинго прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>— Пережить зиму, встретить весну и лето, а там, к следующей зиме, можно и попробовать. Я научу тебя.</p>
<p>— А сейчас? — Ло хотел к Кора-сану немедленно. Убедиться, что тот в порядке.</p>
<p>— Иди домой. Прими его смерть, набирайся сил, учись на доктора, живи. В конце концов, расти достойным человеком, как того, наверное, хотел Роси. — Крокодайл пожал плечами. — И раз уж называешь Роси Кора-саном, почитай древнегреческую мифологию. </p>
<p>Крокодайл прислонился к колонне. На плитах белели цветы. Ло посчитал за нужное уйти. Он ещё сможет найти Крокодайла и спросить что захочет.</p>
<p>Ло сделал пару шагов к выходу, когда понял, что в древнегреческих мифах Корой звали Персефону. И те мелкие красные зёрнышки могли быть гранатом? </p>
<p>...Кора-сан может вернуться? Как живой? И тогда, получается, будет возвращаться каждый год на какое-то время. Ло не мог поверить в это до конца. Это было ненаучно. С другой стороны, призрак Кора-сана наука тоже бы не одобрила, не говоря уж о всём, что произошло здесь, о всём, чему Ло был свидетелем и даже участником.</p>
<p>— Приходи в храм по весне, Ло. Приходи и позови его.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>